


Always

by jynnerso (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I should not be allowed to write, but it's mostly Leia's internal monologue, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jynnerso
Summary: Leia wants one more thing.





	Always

" _May the Force be with you, always_."

Leia doesn't surrender her hands from Holdo's. Instead her grip tightens and she pulls her in, for a kiss.

Leia kisses her, simply, because she wants to. She's tired of being resolute.

She knows it’s inappropriate. She shouldn’t be doing this; it’s not the time or place, and especially not in front of a crowd. But there are worse things on the rise and Leia likes to think she deserves this. She’s been running from grief all her life and knows Holdo won’t begrudge her. It’s what has always been so special about their bond. Holdo was always the type to jump in head first, to encourage taking risks. Guilt was not in Amilyn Holdo’s vocabulary. Leia was always safe with Holdo.

Holdo’s lips are soft and bring with them a feeling of content that Leia had thought was long lost.

It’s a moment that is good. It can’t be ruined or tainted.

Leia isn’t sure about the future, but at least she’ll always have this.


End file.
